User blog:Showdown616/Boycott the Caf: Departing Seniors
Back by popular demand! My BTC review of the departing seniors Katniss the Evil Cunt Well Katniss lost the Hunger Games and this bitch is finally graduating. I tell you I am DONE with the evil cunt. She starts off as this puma lookin bitch who get catty with Clare and say shit like "I try to avoid drama." I'm like BITCH, you are a high school girl. All you hoes say that but not damn one of all live up to that statement. Then she started dating Dreamy Torres but then he wanted the Sausage Queen back so Katniss is left heartbroken :D. But then old chicken George sweeps in and saves the day. But then Katniss fucks up that relationship because she also fucks Mark Zuckerburg in Vegas. Poor Zuckey. He's running one of the most popular websites on the internet ever and he still can't get any :(. So then yeah that's just about it with the Evil Cunt. Peace out, hoe! The Bodyguard Who? Who the hell is this? Oh yeah that's right that fat dick that Hazel Chantay dated. Not much to say. They went Beast and the Beast on this couple. Oh he had diabetes. That's just about it for him. Nothing else major. Peace brah, I'll miss ya...I think. Minnie Mouse on Crack This bitch...ok this bitch. This is the type of bitch that I don't fucks with. I swear I am scurred when I see this bitch. She starts off as stalking Eli and then she goes lesbian on us and dates Fat Amy. But I've learned to...hate her about the same. She's like Minnie Mouse left Mickey and got hooked on that crack pipe with Pete. But anyway Minnie is staying for an extra season, kill me now. I'm gonna have to go on that pipe to get through this season. This bitch got ray ban vision. Pussy Destroyer Lord have mercy. Please, my only wish is to let this sex on a stick destroy me in ways no one has ever been destroyed. He's so sexy let me just see your penis. But other that oozing with sexiness, not much to say about Pussy Destroyer. He was a dick to Riley but then he had hot sex with Anya and now he's just...there. Poor brah. Usually on this show, all you have to be is drop dead sexy and you're in for screentime but not with PD. Poor guy Will Smith/Denzel Washington (in BSS pt2) Once again, take me. Do things to me that are so dirty we can't talk about. Destroy my nonexsistant pussy, destroy my asshole, destroy my throat. As long as it involves your penis somewhere inside of me bringing me orgasmic pleasure, I DON'T CARE WHAT WE ARE DOING. My bad, ya'll I haven't jerked off in a while. But anyway, Will Smith's knockoff ass is staying another season so IDK why I included him. But anyway, he was aaaight...He was a dick to Puppy Dog, he harassed Chicken Chest, he encourged Dreamy Torres' disgusting acts against women, and he helped GAAAAAYYYY trap Kurt in the audotoriom but...yeah this guy was a dick. FOH! Sausage Queen Ugh this bitch. She starts off has the Sausage Queen then she changes into this saint. HOE GET YO ACT TOGETHA! Other than some choice actions, I can't really hate her (darn) but hoe need to find a better man than Dreamy Torres Final thoughts I would include Emo Boy and Dreamy Torres but those niggas are staying so yeah Hazel Chantay Gurlll, my shits with this bitch has been a fucking rollercoaster. So she starts off telling the school about Katie's disorder, I just wanna rip in that screen and rip out that stiff as hell weave this bitch is rockin. You have some nerve hoe. Telling the school about this girl's problem when that drier than Africa mess is on yo head. Honey have you ever heard of Dove? But anyway, she stoops to a new low and dates...um....that guy. Anyway by S12 rolls around, her attitude and weave is lookin ALOT better. That weave tho has been through some journeys. She had more weaves than Oprah in S12. But I'd rock all of em. AS LONG AS SHE AIN'T GOT NO COLORED ASS WEAVE, SHE DOIN SOMETHIN RIGHT. But I gotta say, she is one fiiine ass chick. This girl AIN'T ratchet. IDGAF what anyone says. I will destroy that pussy so bad she cums chocolate. I'll miss ya girl. Chicken George You chilll. That is all. Oh yeah, you GOTS to lay off that chicken. You don't need to be eating chicken like that. YOu need to be eating Katniss's pussy like that. Good lord, that bitch needs some dick in her life. But you need to lay of that green. Yo ass is too chill sometimes brah. Category:Blog posts